Here and Now
by Just-Another-Boring-Girl
Summary: Cute and fluffy one-shot. Edward is in a band and is going on tour for 2 months but didn't tell Bella until the last minute, this is how they get through those 2 months. Very first fanfic sorry for bad summary.


This is my very first fanfic sorry in advance for some bad grammar went through it a few times before submitted it but there's also a few things I may have missed.

Nothing Twilight related belongs to me and the song used is Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye.

* * *

"Here and Now"

Bella's Pov

" It's summer! It's summer! It's summer!" I sang. Edward and I were on our way to my house to have a day full of movies because as of ten minutes ago it was summer vacation.

"Hey Edward did you know that it's summer!" I said for probably the thirteenth time.

"Actually it's been summer for a cou-"

"No! It's summer now not a couple of days ago. It just turned summer right now"

"Fine B aka mother nature it just turned summer right this second." Edward said with a jokingly annoyed tone.

"Thank you that's all I asked for." I said in a short tone it was silent in the car for a while after that. Edward looked really weird like if there was something bothering him so me being the very nice and awesome girlfriend that I am decide to break the ice.

"Hey Edward."

"Yes Bella."

"Did you know that it's summer?"

"No, I didn't know that it was summer thank you so much for telling me."

"Your welcome." I knew something was still bothering him but from the corner of my eye I saw he's tiny smile.

Two minutes later we were pulling into the driveway of my house. To bring the in the beginning of summer we decided to watch a bunch of movies and veg out on Chinese food, my favorite.

Half way through Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, when they're trying to find Caroline, our Chinese already forgotten on the coffee table I could sense something was wrong with Edward. He kept moving around, playing with his hands and looking around the room. At first I thought he was just bored but this is our favorite movie something was definitely wrong. So I paused the movie.

"Hey I was watching that." Edward said.

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was they were just about to go into the gay bar."

"Edward what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" He asked his voice slightly shaking.

"You've been jumpy seen we got here even in the car, would you just tell me what's wrong." I said starting to get a bit frustrated. I signed this was getting nowhere fast so I took a deep breath and sat facing him. "I just want to help you."

"I'm sorry I've been acting stupid it's just I have to tell you something...something that could possibly change us."

"What? Did you cheat on me or something?" I asked jokingly. Edward didn't answer right away and I began to get worried.

"You did didn't you!" It felt like I was going to have a heart attack, that two timing ass-.

"What! of course not how could you even think that?"

"Sorry it's just you didn't answer and I started to freak out...if you didn't cheat then what is it?"

He took a deep breath looked down and said "Here and Now is going on tour for two months."

At first I screamed I couldn't believe it I was so happy for him but then it hit me. You see "Here and Now" is the band Edward is the lead singer in; he and he's friend Emmett, on drums, started it back in the 7th grade. Since then they've had Emmett's cousin Jasper as the bassist and their friend Mike on lead guitar their following as really grown but this is the first time they would be gone on tour for that long.

"When are you leaving?" The air around us got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"In about two weeks."

"How long have you been knowing that you were going away?"

"Since the beginning of April when you went to New York for spring break."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to or when to tell you."

"3 months! You've known for 3 months and you didn't know when to tell me! You could have called, texted or hell you could have even sent me a message on Facebook anything would have been better than this." I paused for a second I was getting overheated and nothing could really be done now but the next words that came out of my mouth were probably the stupidest thing I could have said, "Edward I think...I think you should leave."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I said I think you should I can't think right and you're just making it worse."

"Does this mean..." I knew what he was asking but I couldn't answer I didn't want to break up that would be stupid but I didn't know what to say, so instead I walked to the door and opened it. Edward grabbed his bag walked to the door and whispered, "I'm sorry B."

I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I closed the door and slowly walked back to the living room. He only just walked out and the room already felt cold. I felt like a zombie I couldn't believe what I just did I know we weren't over but this was the worst fight we ever had. I couldn't cry, I don't cry but as I sat down on the couch I caught a glimpse of Edward's weird mandals the only form of shoes he actually wears. He probably didn't even realize he left without shoes on he's so use to it already. As I stared at the sandals a single tear went down my face.

I sat looking at the sandals until I heard my dad opening the door at 8pm. I didn't even realize the sun was going down making the sky look like it was on fire.

"Hey Bell why is Edward sitting on the porch looking like he just lost his best friend?"

I looked at my dad extremely confused "What are you talking about?" my voice so low I'm surprised he even heard me.

"Edward your boyfriend is outside on the steps… you know you really need to get your hearing checked." He mumbled the last part as he walked away.

Finally registering what he said I grabbed Edward's sandals and headed for the door. Opening the door I saw him, he looked at me and I could tell he had been crying his eyes were bloodshot. I sat next to him on the steps and whispered "Hey you forgot your sandals."

"Thanks." His voice was raspy from crying.

"I thought you left."

"I couldn't. I didn't want that to be the last we do before I leave and I didn't want you to be home alone till your dad came."

There was a long pause none of us what to say. Then Edward spoke "I'm sorry I didn't tell you B. I'm really sorry. I should have told you but I know how much you love the summer and I didn't want to disappoint you by ruining your summer."

I knew everything he was saying was the truth Edward could never lie he was always horrible at it.

"I know you are and I'm sorry I overreacted I was being a horrible girlfriend it's just I'm going to miss you...a lot."

"I'm going to miss you too B." Edward pulled me into a tight hug and for a moment everything felt right.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"We'll just have to work it out. We'll spend the next two and a half weeks doing summer things and you'll see me when I play over here and maybe you can go to New York to visit your aunt while we're playing in Jersey. B, we're going to make this work." I hugged him tighter and buried my face into his shirt.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella and don't worry nothing is going to come between us."

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe what I did why couldn't I have just told her when I found out things would be so much different. Right now we would be on her couch watching Nick and Norah laughing at Michael Cera's awkwardness while I held her in my arms. But no I had to keep it a secret and now I may never see her again, well that's being dramatic I know I was going to see her again I wouldn't let something like this end our relationship but whether or not I saw her before I left was another question. I didn't even realize until I looked down that I was barefoot.

"Of course" I whispered to myself. I've never liked wearing shoes even while performing I hated it but in this moment I think it would have been better if I did. I smiled at my feet remembering the time I told Bella that I didn't like shoes she looked at me like I had three heads and just busted out laughing. Her laugh was so carefree I couldn't help but to fall in love with it. Every since I saw her I knew I needed to know more about her. I wouldn't call me the manliest person but I don't cry and as I thought more about Bella that's what I did I cried.

"Edward."

I whipped my head up. "Hey Mr. Swan."

"Is everything okay son?"

"Umm...yea." Even when I heard it sounded like a lie. Mr. Swan walked past me and into the door. As I sat back down on the wooden steps I could hear mumbled words but only from Mr. Swan. A minute or two later I heard the door open and my head shot up and looked into the warm brown eyes of the only person who even mattered right now, my Bella.

Bella's POV

After our fight Edward and I went back to watching movies. Our first day of summer was ruined but we weren't going to leave the rest of the summer to be like that.

And it wasn't the next two and a half weeks were amazing and completely us. We went to the beach multiple times we probably turned out tanner then Snooki during her Jersey Shore days. We walked down Hollywood Boulevard like tourist always do and took pictures of our favorite stars. We made time for our friends also we went to the mall, and even bowling where I scored three strikes in a roll it was awesome. Edward even took me to the skate park where he taught me how to ride a skateboard just like he promised. We had already agreed that our last day was going to be spent like our first with movies and Chinese food but this time no surprises. To others it may seem like we didn't spend our days like we probably should have but to us we did. We didn't need to do extraordinary things we just needed to be together. As the time together grew shorter the more I pushed back the fact that I would have to say goodbye to him and nothing could have prepared me for that day.

We must have fallen asleep on my couch because when I woke up Edward was still here and the TV flashed blue with the DVD symbol in it. I didn't want to think about it but I knew what today was I've been avoiding it all week so has Edward whenever we're near his band mates and someone brings up the tour he automatically changes the subject. It makes me feel bad this is his first real tour and I'm making him have all this negative thoughts about it. I'm the worst person ever, I should be happy for him and I am but I don't want to let him go.

"Hey what time it?" Edward asked finally waking up his voice laced with sleep.

"Six in the morning."

"Too early." He said going back to sleep on my shoulder.

"Edward you can't go back to sleep I'm sure you have to finish packing and you have to meet with the tour officials to finalize things."

"Just give me one more hour."

"Fine."

An hour later after Edward finally woke up we were on our way, first to his house to pick up his suitcase and then to meet with everyone. We were running out of time together and there wasn't anyway we could put it off for later. Some of the newer less famous bands were sharing a huge tour bus for the whole tour and we had to be at the parking lot where we would meet them at twelve o'clock and it was already eleven forty-five we could make it in fifteen minutes but none of us wanted to move.

"Can you drive for me?" Edward asked.

"Sure." We switched seats and it took all the power in me to turn on the car step on the gas and start to move the car toward the goodbye.

The car was silent we had made it in ten minutes despite the fact that I drove slower than a 75 year old with bad eyes. I could see through the windshield Edward's band mates looking at us wondering who was going to get out of the car first. I decided I was going to bite the bullet so I took off my seatbelt and was about to open the door when he stopped me.

"Wait!"

"We have to get out the car sooner of later."

"I know it's just I have something for you."

"What is it?" I asked both curious and excited. Edward pulled a tee shirt from his bag in the back seat and handed it to me.

"I know it's your favorite."

The shirt was the same shirt he wore when we first meet the reason we even started talking. A simple red Woodstock shirt started us.

"I wanted you to have a part of me while I'm gone." He said.

"Thank you." I said hugging the shirt trying not to cry.

I finally got out the car Edward soon following me; we got his suitcases and marched slowly to the huge bus. Emmett packed the suitcases into the storage place under the bus and then there wasn't anything left to do but say goodbye.

"Hey come here." I looked at Edward through my sunglasses and he had his arms wide open. I smiled and stepped into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you B."

"I'm going to miss you ten times more."

"Doubt it."

"Edward, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you won't think too much about me while you're on tour but that you'll have fun and make every performance amazing."

"I promise, but only if you promise me something too."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll have an amazing summer without me."

"I promise." I hugged him once more then stepped back. "Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella. I love you."

"I love you too." I started to cry and Edward noticed so he wiped my tears away and said

"How about we write everyday to each other and not like little text messages I'm talking about full letter emails. I'll tell you about every performance every stop of the tour and you can tell me about the awesome thing you're doing that day. Does that sound good?" He asked smiling.

"That sounds great." I smiled back. For once it actually sounded like this would all work out.

I got back to the car and was about to pull out of the parking lot when my phone went off telling me that I had a text message, I put the car back into park and checked the message.

_Love you B and don't worry everything is going to be fine 3 -E_

Smiling from the message I put the car but into drive and drove home where I spent the rest of the day watching movies and moping around.

Edward and I kept our promise we wrote to each other everyday and though I still missed him deeply they were helping it felt like he was still here with me sometimes when he got the chance we would Skype chat those times were my favorite the other bands would always make fun of him while he was talking to me and we would end the conversation with me dying of laughter and him being so annoyed but also laughing. It's been about a month and a half already and I can't wait till he comes home. I'm still trying to get my parents to let me visit my aunt in New York but so far they're still thinking about it. Today I got Edward's email while I was at the beach with some of my friends, they were trying to cheer me up since today is also our two anniversary, this letter was different it was probably the saddest one I got from him it could have made the most cold hearted person cry. He was in Florida today and in his email he talked about how he wished he could be with me and that he couldn't take being on tour anymore and being away from everybody. He said even he looked up plane tickets to come home. As soon as I read the email I called him and spend an hour and a half explaining to way he had to stay on tour and shouldn't home. Just a few more weeks and he'll be back home in California.

Today's the day I get to see Edward in person again I can't stop jumping around it's been two whole months and I finally get to see him I can't wait. The drive to the parking lot that was about 5x the size of a football seemed like it took three days to get there when in reality it was only about two hours and a half hours. When I got to the arena I raced to the entrance and was jumping in line while I waited to enter despite the fact that everyone including the security officers were giving me looks but I didn't care I was going to be seeing my boyfriend in less than thirty minutes once I got through security and ticket checking I rushed through all the people and to the Big Green stage where Here and Now was performing. As I got closer to the stage all I felt was butterflies in the pit of my stomach I've seen Edward's band in concert so many times but this time was so different it was like I was seeing for the first time all over again. Once at the stage I forced my way through the crowd forming I wanted to be all the way at the front so he could see that I was here just for him. When I got to the front I was sweating so much I couldn't even tell what sweat was mine and what sweat was my neighbors but I could even care I was finally here I pulled out my phone from my pocket without dropping it and texted Edward letting him know that I was waiting for him in the front.

_Hey babe I just fought my way through the sea of moshing to be up front and center for you it better be worth it. jk. Love you. 3 -B _

Seconds later I got a reply.

_Lol your the best girlfriend in the world and trust me it's going to be worth it going on in like 5. Love you too. -E._

Edward's POV

Two minutes before we go on stage the crew is still setting up Emmett's drum set and my nerves start to set in I've been at this for two months straight and yet they're still there. All I can think about is that B is in the crowd right up front what if I mess up the song, the song that I wrote just for her, what if I forget the words. Thirty seconds left and the nerves start to leave I've done this before I can do it again. I look out from my place backstage and it hits me it's a feeling you can't describe you start to hear the crowd screaming, see the mosh pit forming and the lights as bright as the sun. And as we stepped out in a line to our respective stops on stage everything went deafening. I looked down at the front and center of the crowd and I saw her smiling as wide as possible my beautiful Bella. I smiled back without even realizing it and spoke into the mic.

"For the people you don't know us and for the people you came here to see us I hope everyone is ready to get crazy cause there's nothing I love more then to see a people moshing to our music. We are HERE AND NOW!"

Our first song was a cover of Pierce the Veil's "Caraphernelia" it was the first song we learned to play as a band and we wanted to warm the people who didn't know us up so that they would stay so the rest of the set. The next few songs were originals and it was going great it seemed like people actually liked our music. The second to last song was a another cover but this one was of "If you can't hang" by Sleeping for Sirens everyone went crazy for that one it usually is one of our most popular cover songs. For our last song I had something special planned.

"Hey guys we've had an amazing time so far and unfortunately this is our last song for today and for this tour it's been an amazing ride and I'm glad I've had my band mates to enjoy it was. For our last song we're going to be playing something completely new it's actually the first time we've ever played it live so I hope you enjoy. This one is called Here In Your Arms and it was written for someone extremely special in my life she's here today and I really hope you like the song"

Emmett started the drumbeat and Jasper came in with the bass and finally Mike with the guitar when the intro was done I started to sing.

(Here in your arms- HelloGoodbye)

"_I like where we are,_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are... Here_

_Cause our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_I like where you sleep,_

_When you sleep, next to me._

_I like where you sleep... here_

_Our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips, can touch_

_Our lips, can touch...here_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms"_

I jumped off the stage with the mic and stood in between the stage and the barricades right in front of Bella and sang the rest to her.

"_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello I miss you, I miss you"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms._

_Here in your arms." _

As I finished the song it didn't matter that we were surrounded by thousands of sweating people it only matter that I was finally with her. So I did the one thing that I had been waiting two months to do I gave the mic to one of the security guards next to me grabbed B's face between my hands and kissed her with everything I had. As we broke apart people around us were flashing pictures and clapping but I only cared for her. Once she caught her breath and opened her eyes she whispered.

"Here and Now?"

"Forever."

* * *

Thank you for reading hope you liked it.

Please review or DM me if you liked the story or any tips/ comments for me that I can use to improve my writing.


End file.
